how to break us
by Suk-fong
Summary: Pick up the pieces and get on with it. You wanted forever right?


There is so much screaming. Back and forth they fling accusations built in truth. Each wince the other makes is a point to win. Fictional bruises pepper their bodies.

They want to draw blood, they want to hurt the other so that the love they have in gold bonds mean nothing.

This is what happens when you have an outwardly violent person meet an inwardly violent person.

He is the one who yells at her to smash the ugly ass vase that has sat on the corner cabinet for almost seven year. It is a threat, not empty. He doesn't doubt she'll do it.

She is the one who picks it up and smashes it to the ground. She takes the threat and amplifies it.

They stand in broken painted glass, breathing deeply.

Come now, stick to the script. Pick up the pieces and get on with it.

You wanted forever right?

~ 10 ~

It's an invitation, white and silver and glossy. In handwritten calligraphy, not by her best friend, because god knows she doesn't have that skill :

_You are cordially invited to the union _

_Of Rangiku Matsumoto to Gin Ichimaru_

_May 17__th__ at 14 hundred and 30 hours_

Pristine, elite. Nothing she expects from her Thursday Ladies Night friend, who drinks her mojitos and makes passes at the openly gay bartender.

Of course, on the back 'Bring Vodka Rin' is scrawled in lazy writing.

That's her Ran.

She doesn't thinkl twice, bringing the vodka in her pouch and wearing the slinky red dress that's a sign for trouble.

Life's been so boring since Kira grew some balls and decided to go back to Momo.

Maybe this wedding is exactly what her devil heart needs.

The wedding is simple elegance. If she knew Ran without holding her hair back every Thursday, she would think it was magnificent. But she knows all the money saved is going to the alcohol budget.

She's expecting one hell of a a party.

As Ran walks down the aisle is misleading white, she sees a man with white hair and teal eyes. He sees her watching him.

She licks her lips.

This is one hell of a party.

~ 9 ~

The lady in red with the tongue haunts his dreams for many months.

He's extremely surprised to see her pick up Rangiku from work one Thursday.

But she is there.

In a red top, tight pants and the intriguing smirk.

She is not a safe person.

Not for him.

She is the type of person who ruins relationships and lives without a care.

And with a smirk and a kiss, she left him the morning after Rangiku's wedding.

This is closure for him.

He's seen her again, won't see her anymore.

~ 8 ~

She's not expecting the phone call.

Hell seeing him, finding out he is Ran's boss is a surprise.

But when he asks her to dinner, she says yes.

He was something else.

She doesn't know what, but he was something.

And she's been subtly comparing every lover she's had to him.

No one really comes close.

She wonders if he's ruined sex for her.

When he shows up with flowers, she's surprised. She doesn't have a vase to hold them. She compromises with a cup, and he tells her that won't do.

He takes her to a dollar store and they look for vases. She likes the one with flowers, he likes the plain white one.

It's an argument on the first date that ends in a draw.

They buy the ugliest vase in the store because they both hate it.

~ 7 ~

He doesn't know exactly what started the fight.

But he's yelling at her every problem that's built up over the two months they have been seeing each other.

Like oil and water they are too different.

Like wine and vinegar they are too similar.

Some minutes he want to kiss her, others he wants to kill her.

He understands why she goes through men like tissues, she is too irritating, too impulsive, too insane to keep one man for any more than two weeks.

She screams back at him that he is too stuck in routine, too boring and too old despite his youth.

He storms out of the park, leaving her behind.

~ 6 ~

Rangiku told her.

And she can't remember much after that.

It's just a black out. And the ability to breath and function is gone.

Because he can't die.

He can leave her. They can break up.

But he can't die.

He just can't.

It's not allowed.

Because who will love her if he's dead?

She knows that he's ruined her for ever actually finding love, because he's called her bullshit and he knows the faults and cracks she hides perfectly under cover up.

And she knows he loves her, because otherwise he wouldn't care about her or try to prove her wrong by riding a damn motorcycle.

She remembers being able to breathe when she sees him in the hospital because he's not dead.

She puts the ugly ass vase on the bedside table and curls up beside him in the hospital bed.

She watches his chest rise and fall.

~ 5 ~

He's not sure how he's marrying this wild impulsive child.

But he sees her in the lying white dress, with red hint and she smiles at him and his stomach flips and he gets butterflies.

He is the only one who sees her smile, not smirk. And he gets happy when she is happy.

He thinks this is love.

~ 4 ~

It's the stupid subtle little things she loves about him.

Like how when he's reached a problem that takes time, he sticks out his tongue until he figures it out.

OR how he likes the bottom of cupcakes so he eats the bottom and how she can eat the top.

Or how he doesn't mind the cold so she steals all the blankets.

They aren't big. But she loves him more for them, because she doesn't need the huge signs of love or affection.

~ 3 ~

She's never cheated in him. He knows that because on their first anniversary of being a real couple, one that doesn't dissolve after petty fights, she told him that.

He asked her if she wanted an award for managing to keep her tongue in only one person's mouth for a whole year.

She said yes.

He told her he wasn't impressed because a real relationship means you stay faithful automatically.

Every year she tells him she's been faithful.

He tells here the same.

~ 2 ~

She is told by friend who she hasn't seen since she has been married, of a trip out of the country.

Nothing long, just a weekend of club hopping and sightseeing. She just needs her passport, and then they'll go.

She wants to. God she wants to, because she hasn't done anything like she use to for years.

But they're suppose to go out tonight, and have dinner with Yuzu and her husband later this weekend.

She says no.

She wonders if she hates him a little bit.

~ 1 ~

She's horrible for him.

She twists him and hurts him with what he knows.

She does whatever she wants, regardless of the consequences, and she expects him to clean up her messes.

This is love she claims.

He knows it's not.

Just like how he knows he is bad for her.

Because he expects consistency, and being grounded.

And that twists her over and over.

When he looks in the mirror, his reflection is distorted. He sees too much of her in him.

He doesn't like how he looks.

~ 0 ~

Teal meet blue and they both know the scars they have from each other is the glue holding them together.

But scars scab over and fade, and they're left with tired characters and an empty charade.

This is the final performance darlings. You can burn the set and go your separate ways.

Because there's nothing alive here anymore.

He leaves the kitchen to grab his coat, and leave the apartment. She stands in shattered glass and dances in the flames.

….Huh. I guess no one really does change.


End file.
